


Unfamiliar Places

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From making the decision to break away from the Red Room, to acclimating at S.H.I.E.L.D., to letting herself develop a deeper connection with her partner, this mix focuses primarily on Natasha's personal journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Places

**Little Baby Nothing // Manic Street Preachers**

Sexually free, made-up to breakup  
Assassinated beauty  
Moths broken up, quenched at last  
The vermin allowed a thought to pass them by

**Dumb // Nirvana**

The soul is cheap  
Lesson learned  
Wish me luck  
Soothe the burn  
Wake me up

**Brake of Your Car // Lennon**

I'm dying to know what doesn't happen next  
Your drunken kisses leave a bitter taste on my lips  
It doesn't feel like me any more

**Sleep Together // Garbage**

Make me a pretty person  
Make me feel like I belong  
Make me hard and make me happy  
Make me beautiful

**Chances // Athlete**

I know because I can't calculate  
How to respect you  
How to start again  
How to start again

**Perfect Girl // Black Lab**

Nobody ever, ever could tell her  
What it's like to fall in love  
Tired of searching, she wants to be perfect  
Nothing's ever good enough  
And I watch, I wait  
Catch her eye and look away  
Nobody ever, ever could tell her  
But I tried

**Don't Say It's Over // Gun**

I see the changes in your eyes  
Where's the magic in your smile?  
There's no way I'm gonna let it die  
You know I'll crawl for a thousand miles

**Dweller On The Threshold // Van Morrison**

I'm a dweller on the threshold  
And I'm waiting at the door  
And I'm standing in the darkness  
I don't want to wait no more

**Listen To Me // Texas**

Well I don't know where I've been going  
I've never known the reason why  
So listen to me  
I'm scared to cry

**By My Side // The Automatic**

Is this the end of the world?  
I can't tell  
It's been like this so long  
Is this still you by my side?  
I can't decide  
If you were here at all

**Break Me // Steve Carlson**

The thought of your kiss  
Is losing my focus  
And I know that either way  
You're gonna break me  
You're gonna tear me down to the ground

**Unfamiliar Places // Maximo Park**

Don't be scared of the life you're making  
Don't be scared on your own  
Don't be scared of the life you're making  
Making decisions on your own

[Download .zip file](http://sho.moments-lost.org/fanmix/UnfamiliarPlaces.zip)


End file.
